Just A Little Guilty
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Why did she feel guilty when she was hugging him? 4th in Operation Crankiness.


A/N: I guess my channel flicking finally paid off, I was flipping through as usual on my day off, and came to CMT, Country's Most Shocking - seeing 2 deaths and near death, or something or other anyhoo, low and behold who came on the screen? Jorja! Kinda of the spokesperson for it or something, but she wasn't the narrator someone else was. But the show did a piece on Keith Whitley. The singer. Jim Varney – the comedian, (Ernest) and Trace Adkins, the singer, the Judds – singers, Jerry Lee Louis, Spade Collins – singer, Gram Parsons - singer an others but they havent come one yet by the time I finished this.

I guess its not that recent, kinda wondered when Jorja had wavy hair. It was in 2004. Which I researched and came across, what I thought was a little weird, WHO THE HELL CHOSES WHAT SHIRT THEY WANT TO WEAR IN A LOVE SCENE? I for one was better not knowing that but now that I do, it's set my CSI watching, which I just started recently doing again, because I was pissed off at the show, a couple days. EWWW.

* * *

He felt her tense and stiffen and he pulled back enough to see her face.

"You okay, you seem tense?" she looked up into his eyes and it was too much for her

"I'm fine, I just need some air" she walked out of his embrace and grabbed her keys, and the door shut noiselessly after her.

What was all that about?

Hours later he felt her slip into bed, smelling of booze and cheap cigarettes. She was drowning her problems again, if he had been in his right mind and not half asleep he would have questioned her, but then she would get mad and leave without a second glance. That could mean the end of them forever. So he remained where he was and fell back asleep.

His natural curiousity caught the better of him later as he stood near the coffee maker sipping the freshly brewed pot. A little weaker than he would have liked but that's how she liked it and he needed her in a good mood. He glanced down in attempt to rack his brain to see if he messed up anything to make her react her like that. He came up short as she came out, his t-shirt over her slim frame. She moved past him reaching up into the cabinet he kept the aspirin, all the while his eyes remained on her as she moved about finally reaching for the coffee pot behind him.

"What the hell was last night about?" he grasped his cup a little tighter, trying to relieve his tension he felt through his cup.

"I just needed some air" she took a sip as her back leant up against his counter, she too glanced down to a spot on the floor in front of her.

"The air doesn't smell like cheap beer and cigarettes"

"Leave it alone" she pushed herself away from the counter and started to walk away, not in the mood to talk about what happened.

"No I'm not" he grabbed her arm with enough force to tell her he was serious but not enough to harm her, he would never hurt her.

"Well maybe you should" he grasped tighter as she effortlessly freed herself from his grasp.

"Why are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"I'm not" she snaps

"You could have fooled me, one minute your laughing and the next your fleeing what the hell is up with you"

"Nothing"

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"I don't care what you believe, I'm not talking to you about this"

"Then why are you even here? If you cant talk to me about anything then there's no point in staying together"

His words seemed to have a reaction since the next moment he knew she was walking towards him, arms outstretched holding hi close and weeping freely into his shoulder.

"Whoa, what's the matter?" he sat the coffee cup behind him, and hugged her back.

It took a few moments before she her breathing returned to normal, and she stood back. Falsely smiling.

"It just occurred to me that I was truly happy and every time I am, something always happens to take that away from me"

"I'm not going anywhere" he assured her

"Maybe not now, but you will"

"If you think I'm going to leave you don't know me at all" he said hotly and dropped his arms walking away, coming to stand near the big picture window in his apartment, a reason why he had rented this place he had an awesome view. He turned ready for another round

"There aren't many things I can say that wont sound like their from a movie, because it's all been said before, but I do love you and nothing you can say or do will change that"

"Feeling like something bad was going to happen wasn't completely the reason why I walked away, I felt guilty for being happy, we see people at their worst everyday, and I don't know it didn't feel right"

"A lot of things aren't going to feel right doesn't mean you aren't going to do them, like that tattoo on your foot, I know it hurt a lot but did that stop you from getting it?"

"No"

"It's our job to balance out the good and the bad, us being happy shows that the job doesn't consume us, is a good thing. You should never feel guilty for being happy no matter what bad things happen"

"Maybe your right"

"Maybe? I know I'm right" his little outburst caused her to giggle, something that didn't feel quite so guilty and more.

"You don't think highly of yourself not at all" she teased

"Someone has too" Greg said quite seriously

"I think highly of you"

"I know" she smiled and watched as he came to stand near her.

He kissed her chastely and wrapped his arms around her.

"You need a shower" he told her as he kissed her again

"Why is that?"

"You stink"

"Wanna help wash my back?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

It would take some time for her to get over her insecurity of not feeling guilty for being happy but he would work on her. But right now he had a back to wash, and caressa lovely front.


End file.
